After the Door Closed
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: Pure Olitz fluff and smut taking place right after the season finale. For my bff RachGreenGeller


This is my 4th Scandal fic its 100 % Olitz smutty fluffy fun. I dedicate this to my bff RachGreenGeller checkout her fics she's a diehard Tony Goldwyn/Olitz fan!

Disclaimer: Me own Scandal yeah right! If I owned it James and Harrison would be alive!

After the Door Closed

"What happens now" Fitz murmurs staring at the love of his life standing before him on the Truman Balcony.

"Whatever we want" Olivia replies quietly.

Fitz stepped closer to her pulling her into a deep kiss causing the wine she was holding to spill all over the front of her sweater. He smashed her into his chest nipping at her bottom lip until she opened her mouth giving his tongue access. The wine soaked into his white dress shirt as he drove his tongue into the crevice of her mouth.

Olivia moaned letting her hands wander down to his prefect ass squeezing it. She let out a second moan when she felt his large length hardening against her center. Her panties were now as soaked as her sweater.

When a breeze blew over them causing Olivia to shiver, Fitz pulls away breaking the kiss. "Come on Livy" he leads her inside and to the bathroom. He turns on the shower letting steam fill the room.

Fitz undresses Olivia letting wine stained sweater and blouse hit the fuzzy carpet under their feet. He slides the straps of her bra down her shoulders then reaches behind her unclasping it. She closed her eyes as he ran his hands over her smooth chocolate skin. "Mmm Fitz" she moans his name as he cups her breasts in massive hands running his fingers over her hardened nipples.

"You're so beautiful Livy" he whispers as he moves a hand to her slacks unbuttoning them and pushing them down but her slender legs leaving her in nothing but her Laperla panties.

Olivia grabs him and pulls open his shirt pushing it off his body letting it hit the floor with her clothes. She smiles running fingers over the hair decorating his muscular chest. He moans savoring the touch he had missed so much. Her hand moves down past his bellybutton to his pants unbuttoning them pushing them and his boxers down his legs. His huge throbbing erection springs free.

Fitz can't wait anymore he rips the soaked panties from her body and drags her into the shower pressing her body into the tiles kissing her hard.

The hot water sprays down on them curling Olivia's hair she moans when Fitz drives his tongue into her mouth. "Ooh Fitz" she moans into his mouth. His hand travels down her body to her center. He slides his finger through her dripping wet folds and strokes her core a few times before pulling his hand away.

Olivia doesn't have to protest Fitz grips her thighs lifting her so her legs were wrapped around his waist he presses her into the shower wall thrusting his big thick cock hard and fast into her pulsating center.

"Ooh fuck" Olivia cried out. Unlike any other man, Fitz filled every inch of her.

Fitz sucks on her neck as he slams his length in and out. He missed the feeling of her tight wet pussy consuming every inch of him. He was glad he had thrown Mellie's ass out. Only one woman belonged in the white house, his Livy.

"Mm ooh yes! Yes! Fuck me Fitz" Olivia moaned running her fingers through his wet curls.

He moves one of his hands between them rubbing her clit with his thumb s he withdraws from her and plunges back into her fast and hard.

"Fuccckk!" Olivia moans "I'm so close" she cries.

Fitz feels her walls gripping his length but he keeps thrusting as she comes apart her body shaking as she cums hard. He moans and thrusts into her one more time saying her name as he cums deep inside her. Feeling the warmth of him spilling into her made her cum again, she pants laying her head against his wet shoulder.

"God I missed you Livy" Fitz pants too.

"I missed you to Mr. President" she kissing him softly.

An hour later they're lying in the huge bed in the master bedroom wrapped in the fluffy white sheets their bodies glistening with sweat from their second round this time they took it slow touching each other, tasting each other and loving each other.

Olivia rested her head his chest playing with the curls on on it. "We still need to talk" she whispers placing a kiss on his chest.

"I know" Fitz whispers back running his hand along her arm. "In the morning we'll have a long serious talk about us, about our future"

"Mmkay" she closes her eyes "I love you Fitzgerald Grant"

"I love you too Olivia Pope" he kisses her temple. "Welcome home sweet baby" he whispers as his eyes close.

Olivia sighs happily smile on her face as she snuggles into Fitz's arms. She was home and this time it would be forever.

Author's Note: Hello Gladiators! Here is another little standalone fluffy smut fic. I know Fitz took the wine glass from her hand but for this let's pretend he didn't. RachGreenGeller this is for you! Olitz4life! Positive reviews and constructive criticism only. Thanks!


End file.
